Gotei 13/Image Gallery
Gotei 13 Anime Images Ep60Gotei13Insignia.png|The symbol of the Gotei 13. Ep168Gotei13Captains.png|Gotei 13 captain's meeting Ep24ShinigamiCaptains.png|Gotei 13 captains Ep206TBTPOddDivisionCaptains.png|Captains Rose, Shinji, Love, Kensei and Ukitake 110 year ago Ep206TBTPEvenDivisionCaptains.png|Captains Shunsui, Ginrei, Unohana and Yoruichi 110 years ago Ep179AmagaiProposesTraining.png|Captains induction meeting with Shūsuke Amagai Ep112CaptainsMeeting.png|Gotei 13 Captain's Meeting Ep230UkitakeByakuyaRealize.png|Gotei 13 assembled to face Muramasa Ep30LieutenantMeeting.png|Lieutenants meeting Ep227LieutenantsMeeting.png|The Gotei 13 lieutenants meet. HitsugayaSendsTeam.png|Hitsugaya's Bount task force Ep75MayuriUkitakeMeeting.png Seinosuke Yamada at Uraharas introduction.png Ep62ShinigamiGather.png Ep209MugurumaCommandoUnit.png|9th Division moves out to investigate. Ep45Nurse.png|4th Division nurse LookingIntoBounts.png 259Group reports.png The Shinigami and Zanpakuto enjoy the party.png|The Shinigami and Zanpakutō enjoy the party. Ep168CaptainsMeeting.png|The captains await Amagai's entrance. Amagai proposes joint training.png|Amagai proposes joint training during a meeting. Gotei 13 vs. Kasumioji Clan.png|Gotei 13 vs. Kasumiōji Clan. Mayuri confers his findings to the other captains.png|Mayuri confers his findings to the other captains. The originals arrive in the clearing.png|The originals arrive to face the Reigai. The captains split up.png|The captains sense Reiatsu. Inaba senses the captains' movements.png|Captains make their way through the Dangai Ep329Gotei13VsInabaReigai.png|The Gotei 13 vs. Kageroza Inaba & The Reigai Menos Alert.png|Third Division become aware of Menos in Seireitei. 3rd Division at Training Ground.png|Kira and Kibune greet the Third Division. Ep330IchigoRenjiIkkakuYumichikaDiscuss.png|Ikkaku, Renji & Yumichika in Ichigo's room. Ep331CrisisMeeting.png|Remaining Shinigami have a meeting in Ichigo's room. Ep336Gotei13VsReigai.png|Captain Gotei 13 V.S. Reigai Captain Gotei 13 Ep332ByakuyaSurvives.png|Reigai-Byakuya survives. Ep331WantsToFight.png|Nozomi wants to fight. Ep340Surrounded.png|The Captains are surrounded. Ep338OriginalsPrepare.png|The original Gotei 13 prepare to attack. Ep341NoticingYushimasAttack.png|Everyone looks on at Yushima's massive technique. Ep362ShingamiAndIchigo.png|The Shinigami appear behind Ichigo. Ep362TheShinigamiForce.png|The Shinigami force stare down Kūgo. Ep361ShinigamiArrive.png|The Shinigami arrive. Ep209OfficersAttackHollow.png|The officers attack the Hollow. Captainsmeetichigo.png|Captains greet Ichigo. Ep179Squad3Jubilant.png|3rd Division celebrate winning. Ep179AidaInoseStopFight.png|Aida and Inose try to stop Kibune and Izuru coming to blows. Ep179SquadsPassThird.png|Other squads pass the third Division. Ep179SquadDisobeysIzuru.png|The squad disobeys Izuru. Ep179SquadConfrontsKibune.png|The squad confronts Kibune. Ep179InoseEmbarassed.png|Inose is embarrassed. Ep168AidaIsoneFedUp.png|Inose and Aida look on at drunken Amagai. Ep168InoseAidaDiscuss.png|Inose and Aida discuss new captain. Ep168AmagiaMeetsAll.png|Amagai meets the Third Division. Ep168InoseAidaLookOnAwe.png|Inose and Aida look on in awe at Amagai. Ep172MissionCat.png|Squad 3 on a mission. Ep172InoseTraining.png|Inose training with his Squad. Ep172AfterTraining.png|Inose and Aida discuss training. Ep179Assembly.png|Squad 3 at the old Assembly site. Seko Shinta.png|Shinta Seko Ep172ShintaReports.png|Shinta reports to Izuru and Kibune. Ep172IzuruCatchesShinta.png|Izuru catches Shinta. Ep172ShintaBeingAbsorbed.png|Shinta being absorbed. Ep168AidaWatches.png|Aida watches Amagai. Ep179AidaFollowsKibune.png|Aida decides to disobey orders. Ep179AidaGuidesSquad6.png|Aida guides the Sixth Division. Ep185Watching.png|Anxiously watching to see who wins. Ep184ShinigamiArrive.png|Third Division troops arrive. Gotei 13 Manga Images Gotei Flowers.png|Gotei 13 Flowers BOBGotei 13 symbols.png|Gotei 13 Symbols ACBTB13 Captains.png|Gotei 13 Captains ACBTBLieutenants.png|Gotei 13 Lieutenants -107Gotei 13 captains.png|Captains 110 years ago. 140Cover.png|The Gotei 13 on the cover of Chapter 140. 197Cover.png|Yumichika, Ikkaku, Tōshirō, Rangiku, and Renji on the cover of Chapter 197. 315Cover.png|The Gotei 13 on the cover of Chapter 315. 316Cover.png|The Gotei 13 and the Arrancar on the cover of Chapter 316. 460Shinigami appear.png|Kenpachi standing with the other members of the Soul society who gave some of their Reiatsu for Ichigo. 461Ichigo reunites.png|Ichigo reunites with his Shinigami friends. 494Cover.png|Gotei 13 captains on the cover of Chapter 494. 499Cover.png|Rin on the cover of chapter 499. 515Yamamoto's funeral.png|Yamamoto's death being mourned by the captains. 516Captains gather.png|The captains gather outside the Seireitei in preparation for the arrival of the Royal Guard. Gotei 13 Movie Images Memories of Nobody MONShinigamiArrive.png MONHyorinmaruReturns.png The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRRangikuHoldsZanpakuto.png|The First Division enforcing the Tenth Division's house arrest. DDRCaptainsMeeting.png|The Gotei 13 meet to discuss new information concerning Hitsugaya. Category:Images